Annoying little Monica
two new students have started Elmore middle school. They both are twins and named Billy and Monica. They get good friend to Billy, but Will They do it for Monica Transcipt: ( zooms in the school, shows Conny,Gumball and Darwin take Their stuff from their lockers ) Conny: oh,boy. An another day in school. Gumball: i wonder what gonna happen. Principal Brown: ( in the speakers ) Gumball,Darwin and Conny. Please come to My Office. Darwin: i hope we have not Done anything. ( in the Office ) Conny: okay, what have we Done now? Besides, Who are them? ( points at the students ) Principal Brown: you Kids have not Done anything! I just wonder if you kids are nice to show These new students around school? Darwin: Sure! Conny and Gumball: yeah, whatever. ( Conny goes With Billy ) Conny: so,whats your name? Billy: My name is Billy. Conny: was that girl your twin sister? Billy: yes,but DONT ever talk to her! Conny: why not? Is it something bad about her? Billy: yeah and Belive me! First, she talks about every single little thing and talking about what happend other people. ( Flashback ) ( Billy whatching television, then Monica commes ) Monica: hey,Billy! You Know what? When i read My comics, i found this! ( Holds up a old cheese ball ) Billy: Sick,dude! Monica: anyways, check this funny channel! ( changes into food channel ) Billy: ( angry ) MONICA!! Chef on the television: hi and welcome back to food network. First we begin to cuttting the onions and later we... Monica: ( laughing ) thats funny! Anyways i saw a hot dog Guy runned on the street today and saw a little girl dropping shes ice cream cone! You should seen that face! ( Laughs ) Billy: ( groans annoyed ) ( Flashback ends ) Conny: wow, she sure is cold hearted. Billy: yeah, she even laughing when someone gets hurted or in very serious moments. Second, she always talk and sing to herself. ( Flashback ) ( Monica talking to herself,while Billy holding two cups on his ears ) Monica: Annie! ( high pitched voice ) what is it? ( normal voice ) YOU GONNA FALL!! ( high pitched voice ) AAAH! ( pretending to fall ) ( dark voice ) dont, worry! I save you! ( trows herself at the floor ) Billy: are you okay,dude? Monica: ( high pitched voice ) you saved me! I Love you,Alex! ( dark voice ) i love you too,Annie! ( kissing sounds ) Billy: WILL YOU SHUT UP?! Monica: Billy! Dont you see that Alex and Annie kissing here? ( turns around ) aaw! Billy: ( groans annoyed ) ( Flashback ends ) Billy: but worst so far is shes laughing at the most ridicolus little things. ( Flashback ) ( Monica and Billy eating cookies. Billy drops one ) Monica: you dropped a one. ( laughs ) Billy: whats so funny?! It just a cookie! Can you just stop laugh at everything?! Monica: hmpf! What a party pooper you are. Billy: ( groans annoyed ) ( Flashback ends ) Conny: wow, she sure is bad! Billy: yeah, remember! Dont ever talk to her. Conny: i shall not. Billy: good, or else she never leave you alone! ( close up ) ( at Gumball,Darwin and Monica ) Gumball: so, you are Monica, right? Monica: yep! Whats your boys name? Darwin: im Darwin and heres Gumball. Monica: ( start to laugh ) Gumball: whats so Funny? Monica: your name! ( continiue to laugh ) Darwin: ( angry ) is nothing funny about My best friends name! Monica: yes it is, he his named after a candy name Gumball! Gumball: ( annoyed ) really funny, but we must go to our class. Let us show you. Monica: by the way, before school, i pick up this! ( shows up a rotten Apple ) Gumball and Darwin: DISGUSTING! EW! ( later in class ) Mr.Small: okay class, today we have new students here! Heres Billy and Monica. You can ask any question you kids want. Sarah: ( Holds up a hand ) oh! Oh! Mr.Small: and no, i have no relation With them! Sarah: ( put down her hand and Sighs Sadly ) Beckie: ( Holds up a hand ) Mr.Small: yes, Beckie? Beckie: are you both sibilings or somethings? Mr.Small: good question, Beckie! Are you both sibilings? Billy: yes,we both are twins. Mr.Small: i thinked that you must be twins. Go and take a seat! ( Billy and Monica goes to Their seats ) anyways, today shall we inform our tests you kids Did last week. You new kids can do the vocubalary words while the others inform Their tests. ( Gives Billy and Monica a paper and all begins ) first one, we... Tobias: ( to Monica ) hi,girl. You look cute. Monica: thank you! What is your name? Tobias: My name is Tobias. Monica: oh, hi Tobias! Meet My friends Alex ( dark voice ) hi Tobias! ( normal voice ) and Annie! ( high pitched voice ) nice too meet you, Tobias! Tobias: what the? Monica: ( high pitched voice ) me and Alex are togheter! ( dark voice ) lets kiss. ( does kissing sounds ) Tobias: yuck! Mr.Small: Monica! Stop disturb the others and do the work! Monica: okay, jeez! Mr.Small: good, anyways, at number nine had many wrong on and it should be... Monica: ( look at her pencil and starts drum at her desk and sing for herself ) Beckie: Mr.Small! Monica is starting again! Mr.Small: Monica! How many Times shall i say to you to stop? Monica: come on! Cant i have little fun? Mr.Small: no, you cant! Last warning Monica! If you dont behave, you go to Principals Browns Office! Your choice. Anyways, at number ten... Monica: ( looks at Beckie ) psst! Hey you. Beckie: no, dont you see im working here? Monica: ( looks at Tobias ) psst! Tobias: no! Monica: ( looks at Sarah ) Sarah: no! Monica: ( looks at Gumball and Darwin ) PSSST!! Gumball: ( to Darwin ) that does it! ( to Mr.Small ) Mr.Small! Monica countiniues! Mr.Small Monica! Didint i warning you? Monica: that does it! ( stands up ) listen everyone! Mr.Small: Monica! Get back to your seat now! Monica: beacuse you keep ignore me, i wanna say something! You Guys are big stupid morons and this school sucks!! Everyone: ( looks Mad at her ) Monica: ( looks at Mr.Small ) uh,oh! Mr.Small: Monica Stevens! How dare you call us morons?! Thats it! Go to the Principals Browns Office now! Monica: ( Sadly Sighs and goes away ) Billy: how about me? Mr.Small: well,beacuse you been so quiet and good, you Will go home early, in fact, everyone here have been good and can go home early! Everbody: YEAH!!! ( at Principals Browns Office ) Principal Brown: Monica Stevens! This is univable! Monica: but, Mr.Brown! I Did My work! Principal Brown: stop lying,Young lady! Mr.Small here reported ( Mr.Small nods ) that you constally talking,disturb your classmates and called your classmates and Mr.Small a group of morons and called this school stupid! That does it! Even this is your first day at Elmore middle school, you get one hour detenion! Monica: this is so stupid. Principal Brown: two hour detenion! Monica: WHAT?! You cant do that! Principal Brown: yes, i can, untill you learn to behave yourself! Mr.Small: okay, Young lady, lets go to the detenion room! ( Mr.Small goes away With Monica ) Principal Brown: Did she do this things at your school to? Billy: yes, she Did. Principal Brown: okay, beacuse you have been good student, you can go home, while i call your parents. Billy: thanks, Mr.Brown! ( later at home, the family looks very angry at Monica ) Randy: Monica! How dare you got detenion for the tweenty fourth time? Thats it! You grounded for a whole week! Rosé: that means no comeputer,televison,go outside and more! Go to your room now! Monica: ( Cries and runs to her room ) Rosé: and beacuse you was so good at school today, you ungrounded! Randy: i agree With your mom, son! Billy: thanks mom and dad! ( thinks ) yeah, take that stupid Monica! The end! Trivia This is first episode of the stevens family.